megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kamoshidaman
}} Kamoshidaman is an enemy encountered in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Appearances * Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Major Character (Antagonist) Design Kamoshidaman is a cross between Suguru Kamoshida and the fictional hero Superman. He appears as Kamoshida wearing a superman outfit, with "K" on his chest. He is much more muscular than the original Kamoshida and is always present with a daunting smile, even if he is angered. He also seems to be slightly taller than the original Kamoshida. If one pays attention, his white boots resemble a rabbit's feet. He carries a pair of carrots that he eats to transform into Super Kamoshidaman. When he transforms into Super Kamoshidaman, he becomes into a monstrous creature with Kamoshida's face and appears like a rabbit, having white skin, long ears, red eyes and a pair of rabbit teeth in front of his mouth. His upper body and lower body become larger and his legs become longer, and his waist appears as narrow. He has red claws as toes in this form. He holds a pair of carrots as weapons, which are also missile launchers. Personality Kamoshidaman is a selfish and vain bully who considers his dictatorship as "justice" and anyone who opposes him as "evil," and is best described as a dictator in a superhero outfit. The people in Kamocity worship him to the level of idolatry, but he actually forced them to do so, as those who do not worship him will be considered evil and will be smitten. He does not care about the benefits of others and only seeks to keep his "justice" and power around the city if possible. When he transforms into the monstrous Super Kamoshidaman, he loses his mind and goes berserk, relentlessly attacking the party while calling it "justice." This mirrors the original Suguru Kamoshida, who views himself as the untouchable king of Shujin Academy, and nobody but the Phantom Thieves of Hearts dared stood against him despite the heinous acts he performs. However, as Kamoshidaman is a separate being from Kamoshida, he does have significant differences from the person that he is based from. Most notably, he lacks the sexual lust that the original entity has, and he seemed to simply kidnapped Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura just because they were considered evil instead of out of a sexual desire. In fact, he does not even know what Shujin Academy is. He also doesn't seem to be particularly bothered by Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto, or the P5 hero's appearance, indicating that he is not related to the real person, as the real Kamoshida would react to those three with extreme hostility. Additionally, he does genuinely try to help the movie citizens after the movie's ending gets changed. Story ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Kamoshidaman is a superhero that appeared in the movie Kamoshidaman and is its titular "protagonist." He is a superhero of absolute justice, and he is justice regardless of how selfish or amoral his actions are. He has turned the city which acts as the movie reality, Kamocity into his own utopia, where the citizens worship him out of idolatry and those who oppose him are instantly ridiculed. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts land into his reality from Mementos and managed to escape. However, via a F.O.E pursuing them he managed to kidnap Haru and Makoto and the Phantom Thieves were left with 2 less members. After they escape to the cinema lobby, Hikari and Nagi appeared in front of the lost Phantom Thieves and they asked them for the whereabouts of their lost comrades. While Hikari was too shy to express any direct speech to the Thieves, she seems to instantly know that they were inside the movie and whispered to Nagi about that, in which she informs the party that their lost comrades are inside the movie. In the movie trailer, when a giant burglar appeared to wreck havoc, Suguru Kamoshida entered a hotel and transformed into Kamoshidaman, who easily defeats the burglar. However, a father was buying his daughter a plush toy and Kamoshida threw the burglar into the girl's father, killing him instantly. The girl sees Kamoshidaman with tears on her eyes, which he did not even bother sympathizing and just stood there with a daunting smile, with the citizens considering him as justice. After the trailer, Ryuji and Ann express to Nagi about their disgust towards Kamoshida but she does not know anything about him. The party also believes that the cinema and Doe are related to Kamoshida. However, Nagi explained to them that the Kamoshidaman in the movies is not related to the PE Teacher with the same appearance and name, but a completely different entity. In fact, the movie's superhero does not resemble Kamoshida at all until the Persona users are drawn in. When the party is exploring the dungeon, they notice a news broadcast where Kamoshidaman is shown to had been caught two thieves that disrupt the order of the city, in which true to Nagi's word and Hikari's knowledge is indeed Makoto and Haru. He announces his plans to execute the two and sends wanted notices to catch the remaining members of the Phantom Thieves. The people in the city unanimously idolize and praise him. The party confronts Kamoshidaman in the center square of the city at the next time they enter the movie after getting the P3P heroine to join the party, where he reveals that he is the strong justice that rules over the weak people, and his justice is actually the belief that the weak only exist to be ruled by the strong. He then taunts the team cannot beat him, in which true to his word, he easily overwhelms the party and nearly defeats them, forcing them to escape. Makoto Niijima tells the team that the golden statue at the square is the source of his power thanks to an officer slipping the clues, and if it is removed Kamoshidaman is powerless. They formulate a plan to steal Kamoshidaman's power by shutting down the city's electricity and tying the statue with balloons and make it float away, as the statue is abnormally light. They successfully execute their plans moments before their comrade's execution, as the city's electricity shuts down and the statue floats away, being replaced by a cardboard sheet. This severely weakens him to the point that the P3P heroine can trample him just by landing on top of him. In battle, the loss of the statue makes him incredibly pathetic and he is also prone to doing nothing in a turn. After he is defeated, he is considered weak by the people of Kamocity and the people of the city began to doubt his "justice." However, Kamoshidaman now uses a pair of carrots to transform himself into Super Kamoshidaman, a monstrous rabbit-like creature that possesses incredible resistances until the pair of carrots he holds as weapons are destroyed. They manage to defeat him and Kamoshidaman's justice is proven to be false and he vanishes. The movie ends and the credits roll with Hikari and Nagi watching it. After he is defeated, Doe creates the key to enter the second movie. It was later revealed that Kamoshidaman is based on one of Hikari's childhood traumas that resulted in her extreme depression and low-self esteem. She used to believe that teachers are superheroes due to a movie she watched, but during her primary school era an event broke that illusion. The class rabbit in her school one day fell ill and died due to food poisoning, and she and two other students were responsible for feeding the rabbit. The other two students responsible for feeding it simply apologized, but Hikari refused to apologize because she was not responsible for feeding the rabbit at that time and simply warned other students that the food was poisonous. In reality, the vegetables that her teacher gave to the students to feed the rabbit was poisonous, so the teacher was the culprit of its poisoning. However, her teacher in return, did not accept any explanation other than an apology. Since she did not, her teacher called her a bad kid and the class unanimously put the blame on Hikari because they did not want to oppose their teacher. They successfully forced Hikari to apologize, which she begrudgingly does. Via the movie, Hikari views her teacher as Kamoshidaman and the students as the passerby that idolized him, effectively making them cognitive existences of their real life counterparts. She used to think that teachers are superheroes before the traumatic events happened, which forms Kamoshidaman's appearance and behavior. Due to the trauma caused by the alleged poisoning of the class rabbit, the resulting Super Kamoshidaman takes the form of a monstrous rabbit, representing Hikari's resentment for the baseless crime that she was forced to admit. Kamoshida's form was simply an actor for the movie; The superhero in the movie was only given this form because of the Phantom Thieves' perception of rotten authority figures. In the Depths of the Theater District, one of the Negative Film projectors creates a monochrome version of Kamoshidaman to protect itself. This version of Kamoshidaman boasts of its absolute power, and declares that following its rule is justice; thus, Kamoshidaman gets to decide what is right. In battle, it does not transform into Super Kamoshidaman, while retaining some of the bad habits of the original's first form, like wasting its turn on an ineffectual Absolute Power. It's also weak to Fire and can be knocked down for an All-Out Attack, but will also use Fire Screen after recovering. Right before confronting the mastermind, the edited version of Hikari's film displays a Kamoshidaman that vows not to abuse his power on his people. During the credits sequence, he is seen carrying an old woman on his back. Stats * Notes: ** Absolute Power does nothing when Kamoshidaman's statue is non-existent. ** All of Kamoshida's forms will use fire screen upon being hit by an All-Out Attack, if possible. Kamoshidaman= |-| Super Kamoshidaman= |-| Negative Kamoshidaman= Strategy This is a highly difficult first fight. Before the party fights him, they should prepare lots of HP recovery and revival items, as the majority of his damaging moves are near-fatal at this point of the game and can kill multiple party members. The only revival items at this point are Gutsy Fries, which are highly ineffective especially when Super Kamoshidaman kills multiple party members. It is recommended that the party has access to Media, either by leveling Morgana up to 13 or by leveling a Silky up to 12. Recarm is also available on a level 9 Sarasvati. For the first phase of the fight, do not use any resources and just rush him down with regular attacks, since his attacks do not do more than 1 damage and he can often squander his turns. Furthermore, any used HP and SP will not be carried into phase two of the fight. The left carrot is weak to Fire and Bless skills, while the right carrot is weak to Electricity and Curse skills. The Right Carrot is exceptionally fast, capable of acting before most of the party's available members and delivering near-lethal damage, and should be prioritized. The Left Carrot is slower and less powerful but has an attack with a splash effect, which can remove Boost from multiple party members at once. Super Kamoshidaman starts the fight with an Affinity Barrier up and will resist all damage, but will not act for most of the fight barring the occasional Bunny Slumber that puts a party member to sleep. Once both carrots are destroyed, Super Kamoshidaman's Affinity Barrier automatically breaks and he becomes weak to Fire. While it is a perfect opportunity to exploit this newfound weakness for free damage by All-Out Attacks, he will respond to a successful All-Out Attack with Fire Screen which neutralizes this Fire weakness for 3 turns. He will also begin acting more proactively, attacking twice per turn, not including his Fire Screen skill. If any party member is put to sleep with Bunny Slumber, Super Kamoshidaman will target that party member next turn with Kamoshida Kick, which will be lethal if the party member is not woken quickly. An alternative is to keep one Carrot alive and beat away at Super Kamoshidaman's HP. Super Kamoshidaman's Affinity Barrier will also break if he's taken enough damage, so destroying only one Carrot reduces the incoming damage the party will take. In this state he will also be unable to use Kamoshida Kick, so he's far less aggressive. Because the remaining Carrot cannot be considered to be "knocked down," the party cannot initiate an All-Out Attack after striking Super Kamoshidaman's weakness; however, Super Kamoshidaman will never use Fire Screen to cover his weakness, letting the party maintain Boost for the rest of the fight. Because of the lack of equipment options, good skills or recovery items, it is not unusual to run out of SP by the middle of the fight. Since Super Kamoshidaman will always remove his weakness when hit by an All-out Attack, focus on using physical attacks and fish for critical hits to knock him down. The P5 hero's Rebel Vanguard and Morgana's Lucky Punch are ideal for inducing such conditions. Super Kamoshidaman can be poisoned, although the carrots are immune to all ailments. Poisoning him gives free additional damage and can increase the chances of winning significantly - this is crucial to the alternative strategy above as it helps in breaking the Affinity Barrier without requiring much resources. Gallery Trivia * The method that Kamoshidaman is weakened mirrors the special operation during Shadow Kamoshida/Asmodeus's fight in Persona 5, as they involved an operation that involves removing an item that represents their owner's authority to severely weaken them. * The way that Kamoshidaman and Shadow Kamoshida enters conflict with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts are similar; Both involved an accidental trespassing of their domains, with Kamoshidaman being the city in his movie, and Shadow Kamoshida being his Palace. Both events also end up with their guards capturing members of the Phantom Thieves. * It is heavily implied that Kamoshidaman can control the Shadows in his labyrinth, as he can be seen ordering a Chicken Kid to hand him Makoto and Haru. Furthermore, Shadows commit crimes in the movie city as shown in various special screenings, further proving that he keeps them in check and puts them under his control. * Kamoshidaman's (Or Hikari's Primary School Teacher's) behavior might allude to a form of emotional abuse known as humiliation, where a superior of a child might publicly shame them in front of a large group because of a wrongdoing or a perceived wrongdoing by the child's superior. This often causes massive amounts of stress to children, and often even adults. * An initial design of Super Kamoshidaman depicts him wearing fishnet socks, a corset and high-heel boots. * The carrots that Kamoshidaman uses to transform into Super Kamoshidaman are a part of his model. However, they are placed far away from his main model and are often embedded into the ground in-game. Category:Persona Q2 Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Characters Category:Persona Q2 Enemies